Traveling By Storm
by DarqueQueen7
Summary: Valoria Strandeski never believed a simple tornado took away her adopted sister. Valoria's mother spoke of another place: a place that was Home. The O.Z. A story of discovery, friendship and ultimately love. AmbroseOC, DGOC,other pairings.
1. Prologue: There's no Place Like?

Traveling by Storm by DarqueQueen7

Prologue: There's No Place Like?

Valoria Strandeski stood in the field beside the damaged house. She remembered many happy times spent in this home with these locals that became her dear friends. She was part of her father's traveling carnival: _The Strandeski Emporium of Oddities_. She was, among other things, The Mistress of Ceremonies, a carnival barker, the star sharp shooter and knife handler. And on some occasions – she was the truth sayer and fortune teller. One day after that particular duty, she found a small girl of 10 with large blue eyes and ebony hair, lost and terrified, looking for her parents. After Valoria got the girl to tell her name, she gave DeeGee her hand and stayed with her until two equally lost and terrified parents came; claiming the child as their own.

A friendship was formed after that day; she would write to them to let them know when the carnival was coming. They in turn would invite her into their home – and their lives. Ten years later, she loved them like family. But this season they were no return letters, no word at all. Only silence. She did not like that – she even told her father that she knew something was dreadfully wrong. Mr. Strandeski believed his daughter; he knew her Talent was very strong. Like it had been in his dear departed wife; her mother. '_You will go far for the truth, Valoria. You will find a place far away from which you will never return. It may yet be the home your restless spirit has always yearned for. Go with my blessing, my daughter. And may you truly find peace at the end of your journey_.'

She remembered her father's prediction as she looked back to the ruined house. Her own mother had passed seven years earlier; DeeGee's mother Emily was a comfort to her during those dark times. After that, she took to calling DeeGee's parents her Aunty Em and Uncle Hank. But now DeeGee was gone; her parents as well. A tornado they said; but she did not believe it. The emanations were all wrong…this storm was anything but natural. The house showed signs of an internal struggle that went on while the storm raged outside; she snarled as she remembered Officer Gulch blowing off her findings.

_Leave detection to the detectives_, he said. She almost slapped him after that.

She remembered what her mother had told her while wasting away from a debilitating disease that the doctors could give no name for. At the time she thought her mother was suffering from delusions, but out of respect she would listen to her tales none the less.

'_I do not come from this place, this world, my child,' _she told her once_. I arrived here a long time ago – by a Transport Storm. My world; where I was born runs parallel to this one…it is called…_

"The O.Z.," she said aloud.

Something happened to her friend – _her sister and her family_. When one claimed others as family, you protected them no matter what. Something – no, someone took _her family_ away and she was going to find out who or what it was. Or die trying.


	2. 1: Click Your Heels Three Times

Traveling by Storm by DarqueQueen7

Chapter 1: Click Your Heels Three Times

Valoria had to wait almost a year for the right storm – and she knew it was going to hit near DeeGee's old house. So – she prepared. She ordered a pod similar in design to the ones NASA used to send the rovers to Mars. She liked its hexagonal shape and the air bags that ejected before impact. She was told it could take the force of an F-4 storm; she hoped the storm wouldn't be stronger than that, and then filled it with essentials: her dirt bike (she loved Dee Gee's bike, but the first storm destroyed it), field glasses, night vision goggles, clothing, silver, gold, a few jewels, camping equipment, food, water, her blades, rifles, handguns and enough ammo to make any GI proud. She even threw in some electronic equipment and a pack of Tarot cards.

_Best to cover all bases_, she thought.

And so, following her Talent, she hitched a little trailer to the back of the bike with the pod on it and took off. Her father kissed her forehead and gave her a medallion of St. Peter. _'May the Saint look over you, my child,'_ he said by way of goodbye. She returned his kiss and mounting the bike, drove to her destination: a field two miles south of DeeGee's house. She secured the bike in the pod, and then removed the pod from the trailer. She then put on a Kevlar plated jump suit complete with a full face-plated crash helmet and strapped herself inside the pod's crash chair and waited. At fifteen minutes after midnight, the storm struck. She felt the ground shake under her – heard the wind howling; picking up speed – and suddenly, she felt the pod whiz off into the sky.

Twelve minutes in, she felt when the storm dissipated and she ejected the pod's parachutes. Her descent was too fast, but she had no other way of slowing herself down. It was at that moment she decided to pray….

When she woke next, she was down on solid ground; but she knew she was in trouble. She left a warm liquid _dripping_… She looked down to her chest – and found a branch sticking into her, pinning her to the chair. _Went in between the Kevlar plates_, she mused as she unstrapped herself from her crash chair. Next, her helmet came off. She then steadied herself and twisted sharply to her side, snapping the branch from behind and in front. She then looked down to see how much blood she had lost. She tried to laugh, but blood gurgled up in her throat. _The pod cracked open on impact. Damn, last time I buy military surplus_. She looked at the other items in the pod; they appeared none the worse for wear. She shifted a bit and a wave of abject pain hit her full force. _A balloon must have failed_, was her last coherent thought before sweet oblivion swept her away.

When she awoke again, it was because she heard a male voice outside the pod. "There's someone inside!" it loudly declared. "Raw! Looks like they're injured – there's blood!"

Silently, slowly she reached for a pistol in her vest.

"Hello?" the voice began. "Are you still alive in there?"

She turned towards the crack that the man was speaking to her through. She saw only a sliver of his face – pale skin, dark eyes and hair – her Talent told her he could be trusted. She let her hand drop. She then turned towards the face looking at her as blood dribbled from her mouth down the side of her own face. "Define 'alive'," she whispered.

The man gasped and turned away from the pod. "RAW! CAIN! I've got a live one – but I don't know for how much longer! Get over here!"

Two more sets of footfalls sounded. "Open ball," said a gruff voice. "Must get her out. She will die."

Three sets of hands grasped the edges of the crack and pulled – but nothing happened. Valoria looked to her seat; strapped next to it was the trigger that released the panels from the pod to open it like a collapsible box.

"Get away," she whispered to them.

"Move," the gruff voice responded. "She is opening it from inside."

"She?" a third voice asked as Valoria hit the trigger. The walls of the pod collapsed, leaving her in the center seated in her crash chair looking up into the bright, twin sunned sky.

"Well," she mumbled. "I sure as Hell ain't in Kansas anymore."

She then turned to the men the voices belonged to. The man who looked into the pod was the first at her side. He was dressed in a 19th century military outfit the color of bark - complete with gold piping.

"Hello," he said softly. "My name is Ambrose Regent." Tenderly, his hand went to her neck, checking for a pulse.

"Ambrose," she repeated; blood staining her lips red. "Ambrosia – food of the gods…Your name means 'Immortal One'." Ambrose cleared his throat at that; his pale cheeks stained a slight pink.

The second looked more like a lion than a man. She smirked at that. "His name is Raw," Ambrose continued, following her gaze. "He can help you," he said, waving the lion man over. "He's a Viewer and Healer." Timidly he approached, then laid his hands over her wound. "Raw," she mumbled. "Viewer…Healer."

The third looked like a law man from the 30's with his get up and hat.

"That one is named Wyatt Cain. He's a Tin Man – law man – from Central City," the one named Ambrose explained. She stared at his cropped blonde hair and crystal grey-blue eyes. Again, she smirked. "Wyatt Cain…Law," she whispered. _Elliot Ness has got nothing on you, _she mused.

At that the man named Raw jumped. "Magic is strong in her," he said after the others started at his reaction. "She is looking for DeeGee. She and DeeGee are friends."

Valoria grabbed Ambrose's hand, which was still near her neck. "DeeGee," she whispered, more blood coming up in her mouth. "Is she safe? Okay? She's….missing. They…they said…dead. I…I _knew_ they….were wrong."

_So damn close. And now…oh DeeGee. I'm so sorry_, and then she felt herself slipping away.

"NO!" Raw roared. "She is badly injured. Dying…can't. NO! COME BACK!" he suddenly bellowed. A rustling behind the three announced the arrival of others.

DeeGee broke through the dense foliage with her sister Azkadellia in tow. They had seen the parachutes of the round pod falling from the sky and saw when it crash landed in the forest surrounding Finaqua from the castle's spires. They were as curious as everyone else that saw the strange craft's descent. DeeGee looked towards her three best friends.

"So what fell from-," she then looked to the dying woman Raw was trying to heal. "Oh God! Valoria?! Valoria!" she yelled running towards the Viewer. She took one of the woman's ice cold hands in hers. "Valoria…V…don't…" She then looked to Raw. "What do you need?"

"Your Light," Raw said, gasping. "She is slipping away. Her injuries are many; too many for me alone."

Immediately DeeGee put her hands on top of Raw's, lending her strength to the Viewer's. Az came up behind DeeGee and put her hands on top of her sister's. Suddenly, as all their hands began to glow white, an answering blue light emanated from the woman. At this, the woman underneath their hands gasped and opened her eyes. "Am…am I still alive?" she whispered, her hand going once again to Ambrose's; his had not left its place on her neck. Her other hand went to the ones gathered on her bloodied, but now healed chest. Ambrose smiled reassuringly at Valoria, squeezing her neck softly.

Raw sighed, bowing his head. "She is well now. But still very weak. Must rest. We all must rest," he said wearily. DeeGee grasped Valoria's hand tenderly. "Hey V," she whispered. "When did the carnival pull in?"

"Fell in, you mean," Valoria answered, a small smirk on her face. "Your Healer friend is right – I…I'm really tired."

"It's okay," DeeGee continued softly. "Cain went to get help from the castle. We'll have you in a proper bed in no time." She smiled warmly as Valoria closed her eyes. "And V? Welcome to the O.Z. . ."


	3. 2: Welcome to The OZ

Traveling by Storm, by DarqueQueen7

Chapter 2: Welcome To the O.Z.

Her first thought was that the crash chair was a hell of a lot softer than she first realized. And then she remembered…

_Crash…bleeding…pain…dying…light – first white, then blue….a pair of brilliant dark eyes, coupled with dark hair and pale skin… a man-lion…shocking grey-blue eyes, blond short hair…three sets of hand on her chest….Ambrose…Raw…Wyatt Cain…DeeGee…_

"DeeGee!" she called out loud, sitting up in a queen sized four poster bed. She realized she was in a room of lavish appointments; the bed being the most grand.

There was a rustling to her side as her friend rushed over to her. Valoria turned to the young woman whose name she called and grasped her hands.

"You're alive," she whispered. "You're safe – and well."

To that, DeeGee nodded. "You've been out for three days. I would have been worried that you wouldn't wake again, but after Ambrose's brain surgery…well, three days in a coma induced sleep is a cake walk by comparison."

"Ambrose? The one who found me first? He had brain surgery? Whatever for?"

"The O.Z. today is not the one I found a year ago," DeeGee said with a bit of a smirk. "You want to eat while I launch into the story of my life after I got sucked into that transport storm?"

Valoria laughed warmly as she clapped her hands together. "Dee…you know I'm a sucker for a good soup and sandwich lunch followed by an equally good story. Your dad always had the best." The smile faded from her face. "Are your parents…well?"

DeeGee cleared her throat at that. "Let's get you lunch first. Explanations will follow shortly thereafter."

* * *

Valoria Strandeski lay in her bed with her back propped up with probably more pillows then was actually necessary, but DeeGee insisted…and Valoria could never say no to the girl. She snuggled into them deeply, looking to her friend, who now sat on her bed. She looked over to the chair that Ambrose now occupied. She still couldn't believe the horrors the poor man suffered. He simply smiled at her – and she wondered for a split-second if he could read minds.

"No," Ambrose said suddenly. "I don't read minds…but I can read facial expressions rather well." Valoria laughed, then turned to DeeGee.

"Remind me never to play poker with that man." DeeGee joined her mirth with a laugh of her own.

"So let me get this straight," she began. "This is the Royal Retreat of Finaqua? The summer palace of your family? And they are called the House of Gale?" DeeGee nodded. "A-a-and Aunty Em and Uncle Hank…they were robots?"

"Nurture units," DeeGee corrected. "But you were close."

"And the light that came from yours and your sister's hands…it is magic?"

Again DeeGee nodded.

"S-s-so, the-the blue light…that was my own magic? Like what Raw said when… when I was dying. I have…I am powerful in magic in this place."

Again, DeeGee nodded in the affirmative.

Valoria's face then darkened suddenly. "Deej?"

"What? Anything wrong?"

"No. But I just remembered something. You called this place the O.Z.?"

"Yes," said Ambrose from his corner. "It stands for Outer Zone."

Valoria's face paled further. At this point, Ambrose rushed to her bed and took her other hand, fearing a relapse of some sort. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized her pulse was normal.

"My mother," she whispered. "She…she came from this place. She said she rode a transport storm from here. Had to have been almost forty-five years…Uhn, annuals? ago. This…place. It…It's my home." She turned from DeeGee to face Ambrose. "I didn't believe her at the time. I thought it was the meds she was on that were talking. I…I didn't believe her," she finished with an anguished whisper.

Suddenly the door to the room opened and Azkadellia peered around the door with Wyatt Cain in tow. "Can we come in?" she asked softly. Valoria turned her pale face towards the door and smiled sadly. "The more the merrier," she said on the verge of tears.

Az and Cain smoothly entered the room and joined the others at her bedside. Az then took hold of DeeGee's hand that was holding Valoria's. The answering white light between the sisters flared to life; Valoria's blue light glowed brightly as well. Valoria's pallor then left her – and a small smile played on her lips. Raw then entered, following the emotions of Valoria to her room. He took in the entire scene and smiled softly.

"Their journey ended, Truth Sayer. Yours just begun. Your mother...Her people still alive. Waiting for her return. You have to bring bad news. She one of the Woods People of Northern Isles. Ambrose know where that is; he lead you there. May you find what you are looking for," he said softly.

She then turned to Ambrose. "You up for the challenge?"

He smirked at her in return. "Hey Doll," he began. "I had half my brain ripped out and walked around like that for 10 annuals. Your quest? That's a walk in the park."

She sniffled and smiled sheepishly at all gathered. She then turned back to Ambrose. "Just remember you said that when the park decides it wants to take a chunk out of you."


	4. 3: Ease On Down The Road

Traveling by Storm by Darque Queen 7

Chapter 3: Ease On Down The Road

After three tedious weeks of planning and healing – more importantly, of modifying her dirt bike to use fuels used in transport vehicles of the O.Z., Valoria was ready to begin her trek towards the Northern Isles to find her mother's – and therefore her, people. _Woods People_, Raw had called them. Ambrose helped her understand them further by bringing her books on them. Most of the books, however, were written pre-evil Witch of the Dark. So, as far as Valoria was concerned, it was like writing a 21st century current world events paper using reference materials written in the sixties. It didn't quite work.

_Ambrose_….she mused as she watched him pack another box into the truck they would be using on this journey. He was unlike anyone she had ever met. He was intelligent beyond his years…and, she discovered, just as interesting. She was happy the Queen also approved of Ambrose accompanying her. The last thing she wanted was to put the realm on hold because she was absconding with the Queen's principle advisor. Although she was not afraid of traveling alone; she had traveled all of New Zealand by herself with just a backpack and her thumb for a whole year, it warmed her heart that he was willing to help her find her way to her mother's home.

She smiled as she began packing her equipment – especially her rifles. The Tin Man Wyatt Cain practically drooled when he saw them. She gave him a little demonstration of her marksmanship – and swore later the man was going to propose when she was done. She then gave him a demonstration of her knife handling skills. That was when he _really_ proposed. She giggled at that. Wyatt was still berating himself over that little faux-pas.

The Queen gave Valoria a private audience and her personal thanks for Valoria stepping in and being there for DeeGee when she and her true family could not. Valoria took the praise in stride, thanking the Queen for having the foresight of sending DeeGee to Earth.

"It was your daughter and her family that saved me during my own dark days," she explained. "My father was quite despondent when my mother passed. I was not a child, but I was new to such grief and I really did not know how to deal with it. Aunty Em and Uncle Hank taught me many things. They may have been constructs, but they understood human machinations as well if not better."

The time she spent with Raw, Tutor, Azkadellia and DeeGee helped her discover and hone her own increased Talent – no, wait. In the O.Z. they called it Magic. _So long as they don't call me Witch_, she mused. She then recalled an incident that occurred while she was still in her sickbed.

_She was rather cranky because she had already been in bed for a week – but after being threatened with personal injury by the Tin Man himself if she tried to leave her room, well…she figured she could be in a worse prison. Ambrose had been reading to her a few of the written legends of the Woods People while she had been dozing. The pain from her injuries was not severe; but it was like having a dull toothache. It didn't stop you from eating, but it was an annoyance none the less. She groaned while trying to shift to find a comfortable spot within all the pillows propped up behind her back._

_Ambrose got up and attempted to help her by grabbing hold of her hand and shifting her a bit. It was when they took hold of each other's hands that it happened. Valoria's magic jumped through the contact into Ambrose, pulling from him his memories from when he was turned into Glitch...when he met DeeGee. When he became himself again. She felt his pain and terror; his wonder and delight…_

Remove his brain slowly_… No!...It won't work!...No!...Please!_ Count backwards from 100…99...98..._ No!..._

_Name's Glitch. On account of sometimes my synapses don't fire right… __The Road is around here…I-I-I know it! ...__DeeGee! This isn't your fight!...__Oh! I might have known you were a Tin Man! What with that attitude!_

_There is something so familiar about this…ah…no…. __You know you should really do something about that __**bitter cynicism**__ of yours, Cain… _

_She may have taken my brains – but rhythm…that comes directly from the soul…_ You're a deep well, Glitch_…_

_I'm talking about Fluffy diving into my cranium…invasion of my privacy and all…_

_Damn thing's an Anti-Sunseeder!... __1066…1418…1485…1666…1789…1208_

_You…you can put my brain back in, right? I…I'll be me…Ambrose again?...Deej…I'm afraid. What if I don't come back at all?...Az? DeeGee? Hold my hands, please? I…I'm really scared right now…_Mr. Regent? Take it easy…Now count backwards from 100…99…98…

_NO…Help…._

_And finally, the connection was broken. Raw had come running into the room with Az, DeeGee and Tutor in tow. He was the one that separated their hands. Valoria turned her wide eyed, tear-stained face towards Ambrose. His eyes and face were equally wide and tear-stained._

_"Are…are you all right?" she whispered, her hand going to his face. "I didn't know…something like this would happen."_

_Ambrose gave her a watery smile as he turned his face away from her hand. "I…It's…don't be sorry. It's not your fault."_

_Valoria turned to Raw and Tutor. "Am I going to have problems with this? Should I be careful of who and how I touch people now?"_

_Tutor looked at her, then took her hand in his and closed his eyes._

_"No…it was because you were so frustrated at being confined. I guess I'll have to include you in my lesson plans as well," he said, looking towards Az and DeeGee._

_DeeGee laughed and clapped her hands. "Now you get to join me in class!"_

That was two weeks ago – and Ambrose was still afraid of touching her. She had tried apologizing to him; she knew he was a very private man and this invasion of his self hurt more that if she had run him through with her throwing knives. She figured it would have to be something that would be solved along the way.

Looking at the maps that Wyatt and the Prince Consort Ahamo were able to provide, she figured it should take about a week to make into Northern Isles territory. And maybe another week to actually find these Woods People.

Of course Cain was worried about security for the pair of them; but when he saw how well Valoria could handle weapons and since he knew Ambrose was a very capable fighter – he sent them off with only five Royal Guards instead of an entire battalion. He also made them both swear they would send word back to them by way of carrier bird at least once a day.

It had been more than 15 annuals since any of the lower realms had attempted contact with those of the frozen Northern Isles; they really weren't sure how they'd take to strangers. Valoria was happy they were going during the summer, she didn't fancy hiking through snow drifts. But even then, summer would last only another four to five weeks before fall set in. And she had no intention of freezing her rear off in a tent.

She loaded the last crate onto the back of the truck and climbed into the front. She and Ambrose had flipped a coin to see who got to drive first – and Ambrose won. But Valoria couldn't shake that feeling that the coin was rigged. As they made their last preparations, the entire Royal Family, Wyatt Cain, Raw and Tutor were on the steps of the Summer Palace seeing them off.

"We should be back within six weeks, tops," she assured them. She looked to Wyatt. "We'll use carrier birds to maintain contact." She then turned to Queen Lavender Eyes. "And I'll make sure nothing happens to him, Your Majesty."

Ambrose then turned to Valoria, a small, dimpled smile playing on his face and lips. He then turned to DeeGee. "And I'll make sure nothing happens to her, Your Highness." He then turned back to Valoria – and stuck his tongue out at her.

Her merry laughter wafting out of the truck as it pulled away from the Palace of Finaqua was heard as the began their journey down the Old Brick Route.


	5. 4: All of Life's Answers Can Be Found

Traveling by Storm by Darque Queen 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Sci-Fi Miniseries "Tin Man." I'm just taking them out for really long test drives… I own Valoria Strandeski though…she showed up on my laptop with a few Rabid Plot Bunnies and I decided to let them loose on the Net. Also – apologies to Cyndi Lauper, The Electric Light Orchestra, Ozzy Ozbourne and Conjure One. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: All of Life's Answers Can Be Found...

Ambrose Regent looked to his companion, who at the moment was dozing on her side of the truck. He knew the night before she had barely slept, pouring over all the maps Ahamo and Cain had given her.

He remembered laughing at her when he found her early in the morning, slumped over on the work table in his lab; two maps crumpled under her face. Thank the Great Ozma they were not damaged. Each of those maps were at least 50 annuals old! He eased the truck down the Brick Road, knowing that at least for the next 25 clicks the road would go straight – and turned again to study his companion at length.

Her face was obscured by her reddish-brown hair that fell past her shoulders. Her skin was slightly tanned and looked smooth to the touch. Her brown eyes, when looked at him with them, held flecks of green in them; he could study her eyes for hours. He felt her magic – it ran through him like a bitterly cold wind that first time. He was afraid of touching her… and yet lately that was all he could think about. What would it feel like if she touched him again, delved into his memories again; shared his life again. He also had watched her demonstrations for the Tin Man – and he too was totally taken by her…

_He had been watching her from behind a hedge grove that grew near the rear of the castle where his labs were located. He had them situated near the garages, so that he could take his machines out and try them out once they were completed. She had been looking over the rest of her things that had been removed from the broken down 'pod', as she called it. Ambrose had asked the servants to set up a tent with a few chairs and a table for Valoria so she could work outside without getting sunburn because her skin was coloring too easily in the face of two suns._

_She avoided the crash chair, telling the servants that brought it over to burn it. Ambrose motioned for them to put it in his lab. He'd clean it up and find a use for it eventually. She blew a disgusted raspberry at the wrecked pod itself, muttering epitaphs at something called 'military surplus websites'._

"_Don't get all indignant with that machine," he said, breaking his cover and walking over to her. "It did save your life." She started at first, being as how it was only her third day out of the confines of her bedroom. _

"_You interested in it? I'll sell it to you – for the price of…information," she said smiling. Ambrose looked at her, then looked to the wreck, then looked back at her, smiling. "Whatever in the two worlds would I do with it?"_

_She laughed out loud, clapping her hands together. "And that answer, sir, definitely wins you a Kewpie Doll!" she exclaimed in her best barker voice. "Huzzah, huzzah!" She then dug into one of boxes and finding a scantily clad and quite frankly, ugly baby doll, threw it at him. Ambrose caught it reflexively and then, realizing how horrid the little plastic thing was, almost dropped it, his face wrinkling in distaste._

_She smirked again as she began rooting through another metal strong box; this one was longer and looked tougher than the others. Whatever was inside was extremely special. She looked up and caught the inquisitive look on Ambrose's face. She then smiled at him and waved him over. What he saw inside the box he never would have thought of her using, let alone having._

"_What…what are they?" he asked. A low whistle sounded from behind them; they turned to see Wyatt Cain eyeing the box's contents with unmasked envy._

"_They are….beautiful," he breathed. At this, Valoria smirked._

"_They ought to be," she said, hoisting one long rifle out of the case. It stood four foot long, with a glistening carbon barrel and rosewood stock. The gunmetal was polished to the point of an almost glistening dark pewter. "The majority of them were designed to my specifications. A few of my Glock .45's I left be – there is only so much you can change on perfection. But with long guns – there is always room for innovation and improvement." She then stretched out her arm and handed the weapon over to the Tin Man. Ambrose later swore that Cain's hands were positively shaking when he took the long gun in his hands._

_Reverently, Cain ran his hands over the gun barrel, down the polished stock, even through the hammer and flint base of the firing mechanism. He then looked to Valoria._

"_Gunpowder and flint?" he asked. She laughed again._

"_Only way to make it fair for the target when it comes to me. I've won National Titles in at least twelve countries – but I'm still ranked around 500 worldwide." She then dug into the box and pulled out a mesh vest with twelve knives sheathed into its front, six on each side. She put it on, then dug back into the chest and pulled out a gun belt with two holsters. She then put in two Colt .45 six shooters in the holsters. Then, to complete the ensemble, she pulled out two rifles: a 1860 Henry and an 1885 Winchester. She turned to the two men and laughed at the expressions on their faces._

"_You ought to have seen my act in Dad's carnival – brought down the house every time." At that point, DeeGee walked over with her parents and sister._

"_V!" she exclaimed. "You brought all your gear? What? You thought you were going to have to fight an army to help me?" she asked playfully. Valoria's bright eyes suddenly clouded over._

"_If I needed to, Deej. If I needed to," she said, looking over DeeGee's shoulder towards her parents and sister. The three nodded, understanding her meaning. The Other Worlder would have killed to save their daughter; even if she had to have killed her possessed sister to do it. She then looked at everyone assembled, a small smile playing across her lips. She hoisted the Winchester by its strap over her shoulder and cocked the Henry; then positioned it over her other shoulder. "Well, since I have everyone's attention, how about a barn-burner of a show?" DeeGee squealed in reply, clapping her hands._

"_What do you need?" she asked._

"_A couple of minutes to set up – and a lot of space away from the spectators. I even brought music."_

He was as entranced as Wyatt – only Wyatt beat him to the marriage proposal. She danced and performed to music blaring out of what she called 'a boom box'. She and DeeGee laughed as she performed to a song called "_Girls Just Want to Have Fun"_ by someone named Cyndi Lauper. The next song was "_Turn To Stone_" by a group called Electric Light Orchestra. The next, which was the most dramatic – was called "_Crazy Train_" by Ozzy Ozbourne. He was more taken by the song then he was her prowess with throwing knives.

_Mental wounds not healing, driving me insane._

_I'm going off the rails of a crazy train._

It was the last song that got everyone. For DeeGee and Valoria; because apparently it was their favorite. For the others, it was simply the words…it was called "Extraordinary Ways' by a group called Conjure One.

_On an ordinary day_

_The extraordinary way _

_You take what I can give and you treasure it._

_On an ordinary day_

_The extraordinary way_

_You turn to me and say 'I believe In This'._

_That makes me so lucky_

_God, I'm lucky, so much luckier then I'd ever thought I'd be_

'_Cause what I have_

_Is the Value that you see in these things…_

She ended her performance with a low bow to which everyone clapped; but for Ambrose it was the last song…he turned again to his companion who was still sleeping content, her head leaning slightly out the window, the suns catching her hair, her skin shining brightly….

_On an ordinary day_

_The Extraordinary Way_

_You turn to me and say 'I believe In This'._

"I believe in this," he whispered as he turned his attention back to the Brick Route. "I believe in you."

A/N: Okay – a little meandering but, at least I got them back on the Brick Route! So a little poem:

I'll say hello, how do you do?

And since you've read the story

Please review!


	6. 5: We're Out of The Woods

Traveling by Storm by Darque Queen 7

Disclaimer: Once again – only own Valoria and the Rabid Plot Bunnies. Just borrowing the characters of 'Tin Man'.

Chapter 5: We're Out of the Woods, We're Out of the Dark and Into the Light

Setting up camp that first night for seven didn't take as long as Valoria thought it would. The Royal Guards were all former resistance fighters; hand-picked by Wyatt for their expertise in swift, safe, silent travel – and they knew how to set up tents and a nice camp fire in under twenty minutes.

Valoria had already set up a cast-iron pot on a heating rock that had water in it to boil. She was cutting up meat, vegetables and seasonings, preparing a stew. Ambrose sat in a camp chair, simply watching. He was happy with their travel time today; they had cleared an additional 50 clicks then originally anticipated. He had already sent the carrier bird back to Finaqua – he didn't want anyone at the castle to worry. But he was glad of the time alone with Valoria. As he studied her conducting domestic duties, he suddenly had a vision of her doing this – for him. _With_ him… He colored slightly at that thought.

Valoria then looked up at him, a calculating look crossing her face.

"Ambrose?" she asked.

"Yes?" he answered.

"I've been meaning to ask," she began as she put some the boiling water into a teapot, then put the meat in to begin cooking. "Where did you get the numbers to sequence the light pulsing for the Sunseeder?"

That question shook him to his core; simply because no one spoke of the machine after it was dismantled. Even now, one year later, it was still a sore subject for all involved. Valoria looked towards him again, and seeing the look on his face, walked over to his side.

"I'm so sorry," she said, putting a hand on his sleeve, taking care not to touch his bare skin. He was still skittish since the incident in her rooms, so she made sure she did nothing to break their fragile detente.

Ambrose broke out his shock and giving her a dimpled smile, took her hand in his. She returned his smile, grateful for his acceptance. "The numbers used on the Anti-Sunseeder were not of my design. The Witch came up with them. Their purpose was -."

"Was to lock the double suns behind the central moon, putting this world in eternal darkness," she finished. She looked up into the beautiful setting suns and gave a long, low whistle. "Man, where was that lady's head? Darkness would have meant the death of every living thing on this world. Nothing grows – nothing lives without sunlight. How did she – how did her human henchmen expect to survive? Unless….," she allowed the sentence to die as she turned to Ambrose again. "She didn't need the sun… _What_ was she?"

Ambrose sighed. After his brain had been reinstated, he could find no plans for rebuilding once their world was plunged into permanent darkness by the Dark Witch. "I don't know what she was – except evil incarnate. Her ultimate goal was the destruction of all life in the O.Z.. And if DeeGee hadn't saved AzkaD, if Raw and Cain hadn't hooked the Glitch part of me up to my Ambrose side…who knows what would have happened." He then looked at Valoria more closely. "Why are you asking about the numbers? What's so special about them?"

It was now Valoria's turn to sigh deeply. "Each of those numbers correlates to a tumultuous point in time in Earth's history." At Ambrose's blank stare, she sat next to him in another camp chair, bringing with her the teapot. "Here – let me explain." With that, she served him a cup of tea (no milk or sugar, just lemon), and then made one for herself. She then looked back at Ambrose.

"Okay: first number. 1066 – The year William the Conqueror takes the field at the Battle of The Hastings, defeating the Saxons and taking all of Britain. Second number: 1418 – King Henry of England is also named King of Ireland. It begins civil strife and conflicts that survive even to this day, almost 600 years later. Third number: 1485 – In The Battle of Boswell, the last Plantagenet King, Richard III, fights Henry Tudor, The Earl of Richmond. Richard is defeated and the Tudor Dynasty is established. The battle is also known as The War of the Roses, because I believe both incorporated roses into their family crests. Fourth number: 1666 – Ninety percent of the city of London burns to the ground, ending the almost two year siege it had suffered from due to remnants of The Great Plague. Fifth number: 1789 – July 14th, Bastille Day. An angry mob in Paris storms The Bastille, a prison on the edge of the city where all the nobility of France was being held for crimes against the Peasantry. Those that aren't murdered outright are dragged out to the main square, where they are beheaded for all and sundry to see. It is the start of the French Revolution," she ended, bringing up her teacup for another sip.

"The only benign date is the last; the one that shut the machine down? The Sixth number: 1208. You say that it is Queen Lavender's birthday – but it is also the year that Saint Francis of Assisi, considered one of the kindest souls to walk the Path of Righteousness, decides to take the habit and joins the Church."

Ambrose simply stared at her in amazement. "How did you know all of that?" he asked breathlessly. She smiled warmly, absently stroking a medallion that hung around her neck.

"I have an eidetic memory for certain things. If I'm exposed to it once, it's stuck in my head forever. That and I'm a huge world history buff." She then stood, and checking the pot turned back to him. "Stew's ready. I'll get you a bowl if you're ready for it," she offered. It was then he stood and taking her hand, led her back to her chair.

"Allow me," he said softly, delighting in the way her cheeks tinged red in the waning light. It warmed his heart to know that what he felt wasn't all one-sided. After getting two bowls and filling it with the stew for them both, he then called to the others; telling them to get their fill. The men gratefully accepted the meal, commenting later on how good it was.

"It really hit the spot, ma'am," the Captain of the group said. "Thank you." Again Valoria blushed bright crimson; Ambrose simply smiled from his chair, enjoying an evening wine that he had brought from the castle.

She then turned to study him; outside of his environment, as it were. He was a creature that inhabited the finest of academic halls, perused and treasured the oldest of tomes. Normally his kind did not do well in the wilderness; but then she remembered his being abandoned in the woods of the O.Z. for more than a decade. She remembered coming across Azkedellia one day after her demonstration to DeeGee's family and friends.

_Az… poor Az was almost bleeding, her emotions were so painful. At that moment Valoria understood whey the Viewer Raw and his kind took to staying outside in the Royal Gardens rather then remain within the castle. She turned to the younger woman, who was now crying…_

"_Are you all right?" she asked – and knew immediately that wasn't the right question to ask. Azkedellia just looked at her and shook her head no. Valoria didn't know what else to do, so she simply opened her arms and allowed Az to fly into her embrace. She let Az vent for about twenty minutes, while maneuvering her back into her rooms. Once inside, she then set her up on a sofa by a lovely picture window with a view of the maze garden and let go of the distraught girl long enough to ask a servant to bring a tea service up to her rooms. "Chocolate biscuits, the works," she said as she closed the door._

_Five minutes later, a knock on her door announced the arrival of tea. As the servant set up the arrangement on the coffee table, Valoria went to her gear and brought back her own blend of teas. When Az gave her a questioning look, she simply shrugged._

"_Trust me, you'll like it. My dad is a true connoisseur of tea blends; he always said I had a natural gift for it. Now," she said, filling Az's tea ball with the right amount of leaves as she lowered it into the cup. "What is wrong?" She added the hot water and let the silver ball steep in the water. As she was fixing her own cup, Az finally spoke._

"_I almost killed him," she whispered._

"_Who?" Valoria asked. Unfortunately, there were so many on that list…._

"_Ambrose… I turned him into Glitch… I sent him out there with no provisions, just the clothes on his back and a swift kick to his rear. He could have died out there, like so many of the others that suffered his fate. Great Ozma; what if he hadn't survived the surgery! You know, he was in a coma for four months. I swore at one point I'd kill myself if he didn't wake up – and then he did. He just fluttered his eyelids and looked up at me; I was watching over him at that time. All he did was look at me as if trying to fathom me – and then he said was 'You're really you now.' And then he closed his eyes, falling into a natural sleep." She turned to Valoria. "He was – is one of my dearest friends. That I allowed that…Witch to use me, to do those things to him and Mother and DeeGee…and..," she then dissolved once again into tears._

"_And amazingly enough, he returned to be made whole by the same people who attempted to destroy him," Valoria concluded after Az calmed down. She then turned a hard eye to Azkedellia, cradling one of her hands in hers. "You have to let this go, Az. If you don't, it will be as if the Witch had won. You…and your sister…the both of you defeated the greatest threat your world has ever known. You destroyed the Witch and Ambrose disabled the Anti-Sunseeder. __**YOU**__ were her prisoner for 15 annuals…and yet, here you stand an annual later, free, sane – and greatly loved. By your parents, your sister, her friends the Tin Man, the Viewer and the Royal Advisor to the Queen (include me in that group)… and – Good Lord! Isn't he a little young?"_

_Azkedellia's face turned bright red at that remark. Valoria laughed, bathing in all the emotions she felt roiling off of AzkaD. She held onto the younger woman's hand and using her Talent, well …peeked._

"_You are well suited for each other. You are headstrong – and so is he. But you both are willing to compromise, provided you see an advantage for you both. One will do nothing without the known and acknowledged consent of the other… Whoa, mere mortals that we are could only hope for a match like this. You will have children – they will be beautiful, intelligent and very much sought after. You will be very happy," she said softly, not realizing at this point that her hand was glowing a mellow blue. Both she and Az looked down at her hand, then looked up at each other. _

"_Is Jeb going to tell his father – or am I going to have to think of a delicate and innocuous way of letting the Tin Man know his only son is going to become royalty one day?"_

_Az then looked away. "We haven't really known how to break the news to everyone…honestly, I figured I'd wait until after the Tin Man and DeeGee made their announcement," she finished, flashing Valoria a radiant smile. Val, for her part, simply laughed and clapped her hands together. Az then turned a calculating eye towards Val. "And what are your intentions towards a certain Royal Advisor?"_

_Valoria simply smiled. "Top Secret," she answered. "I could tell you; but then I'd have to kill you." She sighed. "Let me just see if he'll let me touch him again – then we'll coast from there to deeper meanings and acknowledgements of our feelings at a later date."_

_Then Azkedellia took Valoria's hand in hers. "All is not lost, Valoria. If I could come back – then by the Gods! Anything is possible."_

"Anything is possible," she whispered aloud, looking up at Ambrose. He turned to her, a small smile on his face. "Ambrose," she whispered.

"Yes," he answered softly, his voice sounding deep and husky.

"Can I try something?"

His smile broadened. "My dear, you may try whatever possesses you – with me." He then stood and kneeled on the ground, shuffling the few steps to her chair. She looked at him in shock as he put hand on her cheek. "But before you try anything – me first." She closed her eyes and nuzzled into his hand, putting her own over it and releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Valoria," he whispered, pulling her head down towards his lips. "Valor," he murmured against her lips as he pressed his against hers. The kiss was chaste, being as how it was their first. But within seconds he went from hesitant gentleman to hungry male as he wrapped his arms around her waist and dragged her out of the chair and had her straddle his hips. "Brave, valorous woman," he whispered into her ear as he planted kisses on her temple, cheekbone and jaw. She simply whimpered at his attentions.

"You said my name means 'Immortal One'," he whispered. "What does yours mean, other than the obvious?"

She looked into his eyes; dark orbs that at that moment appeared to be liquid obsidian. "You tell me," she whispered, closing the distance between them with another deep kiss.

Unbeknownst to the pair of them…wherever their hands touched on each others' bodies, they glowed a beautiful, mellow blue….

A/N: Next up: The introduction of the Woods People…and an explanation of why Ambrose is also glowing blue….


	7. 6: Home Is Where The Heart Is

Traveling by Storm by Darque Queen 7

Disclaimer: Second verse, same as the first. 'Tin Man' and its characters are not mine…pooh. Valoria is though…and a few of the other new ones I bring in soon…

Chapter 6: Home Is Where The Heart is….

He knew it had to be a dream; the only thing was – it wasn't his. Ambrose was standing outside of a carnival pitch. Its' marquees touted this was the Strandeski Emporium of Oddities. Strandeski? Valoria….

"_Valoria!" a woman's voice called. "Valoria! Where are you? Madame Verna is very sick, Dearest. We think it's the flu. Can you fill in for her?" A woman of uncommon beauty with dark skin, reddish brown hair and green eyes stepped out of a caravan onto the little patio setout in front of it._

_A younger Valoria, about 18, suddenly rounded the corner, carrying a bow and arrow in one hand, a Diet Pepsi can in the other. "Okay Mom. I'm pretty sure the local AP guy is running to his office as we speak. I figured. She didn't look so hot at the campfire last night." She looked down to her bow. "So – do I still have to do the William Tell thing tonight? I really hate using the bow. I've told Dad I prefer the crossbow – I know where my arrow is going then. I don't want to shoot anyone in the audience," she whined. Her mother, Mirabella, looked at her and smiled._

"_Dearest," she said softly as she took the bow and arrow from her daughter. "What have I told you? Look with your heart, see with your mind and feel the balance of all things with all of your senses… ." And with that Mirabella closed her eyes and knocking the arrow into the bow, she drew back and held the arrow for a moment – and then let it fly. It went off into a graceful arc and landed 200 yards away in the bulls eye Valoria had set up. Valoria put her hand on her mother's – and they both began to glow blue. "You still are the best, Mom," she said with pride in her voice. Her mother turned to her; her eyes glistening with unshed tears._

"_They will not know what to do with you when you meet them," she whispered to her daughter as she ran her other hand through Valoria's hair. Valoria looked at her; her brow wrinkled._

"_Meet who, Mom?"_

_Her mother then gave her a Cheshire Cat smile. "You'll know soon enough."_

The scene changed – and now they were at a gravesite. Ambrose watched as an older man that stood next to Valoria walked to the silver casket and put a red rose on its' lid. An older Valoria followed, putting a white one with rosemary tied to it next to the red one.

_She watched as the entire carnival paid their respects to Mirabella Strandeski. She looked to her father; he looked so worn, so…broken._

'_Your father will need you more than ever when I am gone, Dearest,' her mother had said while she was wasting away at home. The doctors thought it would be best if she spent her last days there. 'But then your time will come. You will go where I can not. You will see my home – you will know my people. You will finally find your way home…my Dearest. You find one who is as lost as you as to where he should belong. You must tell him the same I tell you - Home is where your Heart is.'_

_She looked back to the freshly covered grave; the tombstone would follow a few months later. "I'll find out who 'they' are one day, Mom. And I'll find that Lost Man – and we'll both find our hearts – and our homes. This I promise."_

She shifted in her sleep; the movement of her body nudging Ambrose out of his light sleep. He had been in her head, in her memories. How? Then he looked down – their hands had been touching. Like what happened the first time – except now _he was in her mind_. Why now?

"Because you wanted to know a bit more about me," she answered sleepily, curling up into the camp bedding more. She then opened her eyes and turned up to look at his face. "I would like to know more about you," she whispered. "Why do our hands glow when we touch? That only happened when my mother touched me…never with my father. Just Mom. She said it had to do with where she came from. Do you come from the same place, Ambrose?"

He gathered her into his arms and held her close for a moment, relishing in the gentle warmth her body gave his. He looked into her expectant eyes and smirked.

"I know you want an answer; but I'm just enjoying the moment," he said, snuggling into her neck. She giggled as she swatted him on his arm.

"It's an ungodly hour – and you're making jokes!" she exclaimed. He skimmed his lips across her cheek as if lost in thought. He then began planting soft kisses across her cheekbone. She sighed happily in approval.

They both came to the conclusion earlier that evening that the proper place to make love was a bed – not a camp floor. So they decided to wait until they returned to Finaqua – or the back of the truck if they couldn't wait. Valoria laughed at that.

"You're on, Thinker," she had answered, smiling.

He leaned his head into hers until both their foreheads were touching. He closed his eyes and savored the moment…then remembered something from his childhood.

"I was a sickly child when I was born. I continued to be so throughout most of my childhood. My father was part of the Royal Guard – he was put on many details. He was the first to throw himself into danger. He was brash, large – had a chest like a wine barrel. And I believe he was ashamed of me. He would never say anything out loud, but it was the way he would look at me. The way he would look at mother – as if it was her fault. I believe he would have been happier with a son like Cain's. Brave, strong, intelligent-."

"But you are – have always been – all of those things, Ambrose," Valoria interrupted. Ambrose put a finger on her lips to still her protests.

"My story – let me finish. When my father was alive, though, I was not. As I said, I was a sickly child…and at one point I became so ill that my mother implored the Royal Family, more importantly, the Queen, to see if she could help. The Queen did what she could, but it wasn't enough and I became ill to the point that I could not leave my sick bed. Then, one night my mother bundled me up in a traveling blanket and we left our house; we'll be passing my family home soon by the way. I must have been – oh, six maybe seven. She tucked me into an open trap drawn by a single horse. And we rode…and rode…and rode. I'm not sure if we rode for days – or if it just felt like that because of my delirium.

"Then, the trap stopped. I remember I was burning with fever at that point. I felt hot and cold at the same time. I asked my mother if I was going to die – because at that point I really didn't want to live anymore. I remember she cried at that, lifting me up from my seat and taking me into the forest, towards a camp of some sort. She began speaking in another language – Woods Tongue, she told me later. She taught it to me soon after our return.

"People came out of the forest…now that is where my memory becomes strange. I don't know if the people came to us from dwelling in the woods, or if they came from the woods themselves. Since Raw suggested I come with you on this quest I have continued to ask myself that question," he said, sighing. "I still am not sure. But they came – and took me from my mother. What happened next, I can not say; but the long and short of it was I was returned to my mother – and she in turn returned us home. I was healed; and truthfully I've never been as ill as I was at that point. And my intelligence grew – to almost epic proportions. I think that frightened my father more than anything. Even after the Dark Witch had the Alchemist remove part of my brain, I survived. When I survived the reattachment, I was in a coma for a very long time…" He raised himself from his reclined position over Valoria and sat up. Valoria did the same, taking his hand in hers, the glow answering again. She looked at him – and suddenly it clicked.

His pale skin, dark hair and eyes…like people who are used to the cold – but not from the area.

"Your mother – what did she look like?" she asked. Ambrose looked at her and blinked, as if his mind was far away and just snapped back into place. He studied her face as the answer finally came to him.

"She looked like…your mother. A little like you," he breathed.

"And she knew another language – my mom would speak it to me towards the end. Unfortunately, she did not teach it to me as your mother did you." She turned to him, and pulling up his hand, let the light glow between them before she looked into his eyes. "Your mother – and mine were both Woods People. Your mother took you to them to heal you. That's how you survived both surgeries. They…they must have blessed you in some way. Maybe my mother did the same to me on her own. When I almost died in the pod…I hadn't seen this light since my mother died. It came back to me when Az , DeeGee and Raw touched me. Healed me. And…you! Your hand was on me when they healed me. Your hand starting glowing blue at that point as well." Her other hand went to her face at that point and she turned to Ambrose – her eyes growing impossibly wide.

"Ambrose," she whispered. "You are my Lost Man. The one that will find his heart with mine. That will find his heart at our true home."

At this Ambrose chuckled. "I already have a home. It is with the Royal Family."

"But are you happy there now? Do you feel like you are a part of them? Mom…Mother said I would one as lost as me as to where he should belong. Do you feel it, Ambrose? The pull towards the green; towards the forest…," she left the question open for him to answer. He stood up, letting the bed clothes fall as he opened he flap to the tent and walked out towards the dying camp fire. He let his hands fall to his side and put aside his 'academic learning'. He turned behind him to watch Valoria stepping out of the tent; he then closed his eyes and stretched his hands – and simply _felt_.

He could feel the _hum_ under all things. This was how he survived those 15 annuals away from the Royal Family.

"I…I haven't felt right since I've returned," he said softly as he sat next to the dying coals of the camp fire. Valoria sat next to him. "I thought it was just because I had been…Glitch for so long that I wasn't adjusting."

"I was going to say that you looked right at home this evening," Valoria answered. "I just assumed it was because you wandered the forests for so long – but now. Now everything has changed. It makes much more sense." He took his hand in hers. "I couldn't understand why I was so attracted to you. Why were the first to find the pod?"

"I had been looking into the sky…I kept feeling that something important was going to happen that day – and I needed to keep vigilant for it. I…I guess I was looking for a sign. When I saw you inside that thing…you were bleeding so much. I…I didn't think you would survive. I felt compelled to get you out – to put my hand on you. There was no need for me to feel for your pulse. I knew it would be weak, to say the least. Even after that episode when you went into my memories; I wanted to touch again so much… Do you think we were meant to be together?" he asked. Valoria smiled softly at him as she stood, pulling Ambrose up with her.

"Well – I think we have two questions to ask when we meet these Woods People: One – are we meant to be together. And Two – were our mothers sisters?" Ambrose laughed out loud at that, while Valoria pulled him back into the tent.

Unbeknownst to the pair, they were watched by several pairs of eyes from a copse of trees close to the camp. When they finally fell asleep, two figures pulled away from the trees.

One a man, tall with a thin build and pale skin with dark hair and eyes. The other, a tall woman with darker skin, brown-green eyes with reddish-brown hair. The both were dressed in robes that also blended in with their surroundings.

_They have found each other_, the man said to the woman. The woman nodded in agreement.

_The Young Ones come home_, the woman answered.

_And yet, where are the Ones that brought them to us? Where are our sisters – their mothers?_

_They will let us know…in time_, the woman answered. _For now, let them sleep. Let them dream. Let them remember…._

A/N: Well – more to come. Next: The Woods People and whether or not Ambrose and Valoria are related – (NOT!).

Please review – it helps to keep the Muse and the Rabid Plot Bunnies fed…honest….


	8. 7: The Emerald City

Traveling by Storm by Darque Queen 7

Disclaimer: Second verse, same as the first. 'Tin Man' and its characters are not mine…pooh. Valoria is though…and a few of the other new ones I bring in soon…

Chapter 7: The Emerald City

She awoke before dawn, it was still early – only one sun was peaking over the horizon. She turned to her side to look at him - her Immortal One. "Ambrose," she whispered softly. He was sleeping far more deeply than he had in the beginning. He would whisper in her ear how much she meant to him every night; she loved the fact that the prim and proper Queen's Advisor was a true romantic at heart. Some mornings he would be the first to rise, nuzzling her cheek with his nose, kissing the back and side of her neck. She had explained to him that for her, that was a HUGE turn-on. He made sure that he did it every time after that.

She studied him carefully in the dawning light. His eyelids, shaded as they were gave his eyes the protection they would require from the bright winter glare of the suns shining on snow. His skin, light; again to protect it in winter, but his eyes were dark brown. _Saint Peter!_ _No, that isn't right. Why? Why is his skin so light and mine dark? And dark eyes for both of us…_ She sighed – another question to be answered by the Woods People as she absent-mindedly touched the medallion of Saint Peter around her neck.

_Father_, she mused, wondering what he and The Emporium were doing at that moment. It was the end of carnival season; they would be breaking down the camp and packing to start the trip to the Winter Lands, as her father called them. She looked up to the lightening of the tent; to the rising of the twin suns – and felt the comfort of the green. As much as she missed her father, she knew she would never leave the O.Z.; as her father told her a year before. _Father, thank you for loving and believing in me. May the Saint watch over you as you have had him watch over me_.

She smiled softly as she ran her hand against Ambrose's face softly. At this moment, she was at true peace. "Home really is where the heart is," she whispered softly as she ran her hand through his ink-black hair. She kissed him tenderly on his lips then rose to begin her day.

It had been ten days since they had started sleeping together – and Ambrose swore he had never felt a deeper peace. He heard her outside of the tent preparing breakfast for everyone. He never thought a woman performing domestic duties could turn him on so. He smiled as he got up and began rolling up the bedding. They would be hitting the last settlement/town today before really roughing it. He hoped this place had a proper inn. He wanted to give Valoria a night off from cooking for everyone. Although no one designated the cooking as her job, she took to it very easily.

Ambrose smiled as he remembered two nights earlier when they were startled by the crack of a rifle being fired four times. Ambrose merely waved the guards into standing down. Valoria and a few of her prized long guns were gone. Twenty minutes later she walked back into camp with four rabbits, skinned and ready for stew. Three hours later, a very happy and full guard detail set up perimeter watch and everyone else went to sleep.

Except for the two of them.

At night, before the camp fire the pair of them would face each other, sitting on the ground cross-legged and meditate; listening to the stillness and green of the world around them. They began to understand the song of the streams and rivers – of the woods around them. Ambrose reveled in the fact that he was discovering he was at peace in the woods, that he wasn't deficient; that his discomfort at being back with the Royal Family wasn't something wrong with him. Throughout all of his childhood and adult life, he believed his place was to be at the palaces of the Royal Family at the side of the Queen that was – and the Queens that would come after.

But last night he realized his place was here – in the woods; his true home…with Valoria at his side. He would return to the castle…collect his inventions and take them away with him to the woods. Maybe one day he would return to the Royals…perhaps when DeeGee and Wyatt had their first child, or when Az and Jeb had theirs…

"_Az and Jeb," Valoria said suddenly. Ambrose started. "DeeGee and Cain will want to wait for a bit. DeeGee thinks she's a little too young, Cain thinks Jeb will mind too much, Jeb thinks the whole thing is bloody hilarious." Valoria simply smiled as she turned to Ambrose, opening one eye. "You really need to learn how to think such thoughts a little more quietly."_

He smiled at that memory…and then his smile positively turned into a wolf's grin as he realized that tonight he and Valoria could be sleeping in a bed at an inn. His desire for her of late had only increased; he had felt foolish going into a jewelry shop in Central City when they went through on their fourth day; but after he made his purchases he knew it was the right choice. The guards were going to the Royal Compound for provisions and Valoria was just taking in the sights when he told her to meet him at a restaurant in twenty minutes and to get a table for them; he was going to do a bit of shopping. He purchased a beautiful yet sturdy silver necklace for her medallion and presented it to her at dinner. He would never forget the way her eyes lit up for him. The other gift he had held onto until now.

He was still looking for the right moment to present it to her…

"Tonight," he whispered as he finished his morning ablutions. "Tonight I'll ask her to be mine. Tonight – I'll make her mine…forever."

He then remembered when they came upon his family home four days before. The house had been abandoned for so long that they camped outside rather than take a chance within its' dilapidated confines. Valoria was distressed at its' appearance. He remembered the look of abject horror on her face as she looked at the state of the small chateau, its' stables and carriage house behind it.

"_Oh, Ambrose," she said softly. "Why does it feel so sad here?"_

"_Perhaps because…it always felt that way here," he answered matter-of-factly. "This was the land of my father and his people. I've always wondered what it was my mother saw in him. She was the one that brought any happiness to this place. My father…well, he was a hard man. She is buried in the family graveyard in the grove behind the estate. _

"_When she passed…my father and I never had a good relationship to begin with. We…never had any common ground. My mother was his wife – and she was the glue that bound our small family together. When she left us, I was 25 and the Queen Lavender Eyes' Royal Advisor. Az…Az was already the Witch's captive, DeeGee was five annuals gone. I was with the Queen a few years later when Az took Central City. My father was there fighting with many of the Tin Men trying to protect the city from its eventual downfall. When General Lonnet defected…I knew my father was dead."_

_He took a deep breath and looked towards where the overgrown family graveyard was. "I was never able to recover his body and bring him home; I had my own troubles at the time. I've since had a stone erected next to my mother's for him. Perhaps…perhaps his spirit has found my mother's and they are both at peace." He then turned to her and smiled sadly. "I can always hope, can't I?"_

Ambrose was coming out of the tent and Valoria was ladling the last of the cooked bacon onto a plate when they both felt it. It was like a sharp, crisp, cold wind blew through the pair of them. They both dropped to their knees.

"Jeez, 'hello' would have worked fine," Valoria muttered as she stood. Ambrose stood, nodding in agreement. The guards, who were digging into breakfast, automatically went into protection mode, dropping their plates and drawing guns.

"What is it?" the Captain asked.

"They are letting us know we are getting close," Ambrose answered matter-of-factly. He turned to Valoria. She nodded in agreement.

"They didn't mean to frighten anyone. They mean no harm," Valoria continued. "Captain; if Ambrose or I suffer another attack, you and your men must not interfere. It may not be taken lightly by the Woods People."

"I am here to protect both you and his Lordship Regent. Nothing evil will befall you on my watch," the Captain said solemnly.

Both Ambrose and Valoria nodded their heads and taking of each others' hands, they closed their eyes. The blue light flared brightly between their clasped hands, bathing the Captain in its light.

_Can you hear us?_ Valoria's voice asked without speaking.

_Is there someone out there that wants to speak to us? Are you the Woods People?_ Ambrose asked.

_YES, YES_…_AND YES, _two voices answered; a man's and a woman's_. WELCOME HOME, YOUNG ONES. WE WILL SEE YOU IN THREE DAYS' TIME. CONTINUE YOUR EVENING MEDITATIONS; IT WILL MAKE OUR COMMUNICATIONS WITH YOU EASIER. AND TO ANSWER ONE OF YOUR QUESTIONS – _the male voice continued_ – NO, YOUR MOTHERS WERE NOT SISTERS._

Both Valoria and Ambrose laughed out loud at that, making the Captain and his guards jump. _Do not harm our escort_, Ambrose answered, remembering them. _We come to you in peace, but they will do whatever is necessary to ensure our wellbeing_.

_AS WELL THEY SHOULD; THAT IS THEIR JOB. THEY WILL NOT BE HARMED, LEARNED ONE_.

_Is that what you call me?_ he asked.

_YES, AMONG OTHER THINGS. AMONGST OUR PEOPLE, NAMES ARE POWER._

_And what do you call me?_ Valoria asked

The voices were silent for a moment. _HIS WIFE_, the female voice answered.

_HIS APPRENTICE, MISTRESS ASSASSIN_, said the male voice. _UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN, YOUNG ONES._

And as suddenly as they felt the presence of the Woods People, it vanished.

Ambrose immediately took control; telling the guards to stand down and that everything was well. He asked if they would finish their breakfasts and begin breaking down their camp; he wanted to be off within one hour. The Captain bowed and began barking orders to his men. Ambrose then turned his attention to Valoria. She had paled considerably and was seated on the ground. He went immediately to her side. "What is it? Why did they call you Mistress Assassin? His Apprentice? His Wife?"

Valoria swallowed deeply, pulling her hair away from her face nervously. Ambrose took her hand in his, the blue glow emanating between them, softer this time.

"_Mistress Assassin_ was my stage name in Dad's Emporium. Dad said it came to him one night before bed. Mother was furious…but Dad and I didn't see what the big deal was. I…I thought it was cool. You see, it is a very good name for me. Any target I pick, I hit. Even when I was younger, I was afraid – not because I thought I would not make the mark, but because I knew I'd make it every time. I used to lie…to pretend that I was afraid of hitting a spectator…but Mom always knew. She tried to tell me…but I didn't get it. Now I understand. That is my true talent; just like it was hers." She then looked up at Ambrose; her cheeks suddenly flaming pink. "As for the other names…I am your apprentice; you've taught me a great deal about the O.Z. As for wife," she paused for a moment, then looked back to the ground. "Do you see me like that? As your…apprentice? As…your -."

"Wife?" Ambrose continued; cutting her off and pulling her face up with his other hand so that she would face him. "Yes, more than any other woman I've ever known. When I was younger, I thought… I had thought that perhaps I would one day marry the Queen. She is only a few years older than me. But, well… I just wasn't the one for her." He then rose and helped Valoria to a camp chair and put a plate of food in front of her. He took another plate and sat in a chair next to hers. Keeping his own head down, he took a deep breath. "Am…am I the man for you? Would you consider me…husband material?"

Valoria put one of her hands to his face and raised his to face her. "Yes," she whispered, smiling softly. She then leaned over and kissed him on his lips. "I love you, Ambrose Regent. And you are without a doubt the best husband material I've ever found." She then went back to her plate; Ambrose doing the same – but they both couldn't get the smiles off their faces.

And the two that had been watching them couldn't stop smiling either.

_They will reach The Emerald City by mid-day_, the woman said to the man.

_Yes Annith, they will be home soon enough_, the man answered. _But they will become one before evening's end_.

_But their enemy; Sandahl. He will be close_, Annith replied.

_Would they still consider him an enemy?_ Sandahl asked.

_Ambrose may; Valoria may not because she has not seen the evil he has done. But she will key in on Ambrose's memories. He has changed, but there may be danger…_ Annith's voice trailed off.

_We will be close…besides; he is a very changed man. And his woman will hold him in check. No harm will fall our Young Ones_, Sandahl proclaimed_. Besides, they have five Royal Guards for protection. They will be safe_.

_As you say, Sandahl_, Annith whispered. Sandahl took her hand in his; a blue light glimmered between their hands.

_They will be safe_, he said again as they faded into the foliage.

The little village called itself The Emerald City, not because it had any riches or any semi-precious stones, but because it was literally built into the fringe of the Great Northern Forest. Ivy and great trees adorned the decaying Brick Route as it went through the village. The houses and shops that lined its only main street were covered in ivy and some were even hewn into living ancient trees. It touted a good inn and a good trading post; Ambrose sent the guards on for supplies and gave them time to themselves until morning. He was very pleased as he made arrangements with the inn keeper, who was also the town's magistrate. With the guards' horses taken care of and the transport truck tucked away for the evening, Ambrose and Valoria explored The Emerald City. There were several quaint shops, which Valoria went through thoroughly. She even found a tailor and a ready made dress that caught her eye. Ambrose purchased it immediately. "My Lady will never want for anything," he said kissing her hand as the tailor wrapped up the purchase.

Later that evening, after a sumptuous dinner served at the inn, Valoria and Ambrose danced in the main room with the locals that gathered there every seventh night for a night of fun and frivolity. Valoria swore she hadn't laughed so much in a very long while. But what stirred her even more was Ambrose. He was charming, suave…and incredibly sexy. She saw the way the women present looked at him as they danced; and she just reveled in the fact that when the night was over, he was going home with _her_!

And tonight…tonight she was not going to deny him…anything. Tonight she was going to make him hers as he wanted to do the same with her. She smiled as she took another drink of the local wine in their room; remembering how tight he held her as they danced the waltz, the nightclub foxtrot – and a slow but sensuous tango. He commented on the beautiful gown he had purchased for her; the emerald green color of it matched the emerald green of all the living beauty around them. Her heart positively soared at the way he drank in her appearance. She had smiled as she took in the room when he led her up the stairs to what the inn keeper called 'The Bridal Suite'.

It was a beautiful suite – simple, purposeful and in the wonderful earthen shades of browns and greens that colored the entire village. She sat before a vanity built into a wall of the room as Ambrose came out of the bathroom in a robe, rubbing his hair dry with a towel. She had taken her bath before him and had since rubbed a lotion into her skin that was scented lavender with a touch of sandalwood. Ambrose approached her slowly; she watched him through the mirror as he came closer. And yet she gasped when he touched her, then he began kissing her exposed neck as he kneeled behind her. She turned, the movement making her bathrobe gape open; exposing her legs. Ambrose looked down, then up to her looking for silent approval. She nodded and then he ran his hands up the length of her legs from her ankles to her thighs. She leaned forward and pulling open his robe slightly, began kissing the juncture between his neck and shoulder. She ran her hands through his damp hair as her lips found his. The kiss was long, deep and soul stealing. They both broke the kiss when oxygen depravation was imminent. Valoria slid off the chair into Ambrose's lap, her robe opening to the point of no longer serving its purpose. Ambrose groaned as he realized his robe was the only piece of cloth between the two of them. Valoria then kissed his forehead tenderly; then leaned her own against his.

"Ambrose," she whispered thickly. "Take me to bed."

He took her lips hungrily at that, drawing the air out of her lungs. His kisses traveled to her face, cheeks, neck, chin; then both eyelids. He then rose gracefully up carrying her to the bed. He lowered her tenderly onto the bed and stood above, admiring her.

She smiled as she raised her arms to him. "Join me," she whispered. He shook his head and he kneeled on the side of the bed. She rose to look at him questioningly. She then realized he had a ring box open in his hands, bearing a beautiful silver ring with a moonstone in its center, surrounded by alternating aquamarine and quartz stones.

"Do you know the significance of the stones? They all have to do with the moons…the heavens. I looking into the heavens, knowing that something wondrous was coming…and it was you," he began softly. "The Woods People called you my wife. In my heart, I know that you are…but I want you to be sure you want this. Because once you give yourself to me – I'm never letting you go. Valoria Strandeski, I ask that you pledge yourself to be my wife, and when we get back to Finaqua I will have the Queen marry us."

Valoria recovered from her shock and leaning down kissed him on his lips. "I love you Ambrose Regent; I pledge myself to you. I ask that you pledge yourself to me, my love, and I will be yours forever," she whispered into his ear as she kissed his temple. "I will marry you before your…our Queen and I will wear your ring." Ambrose rose slowly, taking the ring out the box and putting it on her finger.

"I am already yours," he whispered as he slowly removed his robe, letting it drop to the floor. Valoria shrugged out of hers and slipped under the bed covers, Ambrose following close behind. Hesitantly, he reached for her nude body, pulling it closer to his. They both gasped at the contact of skin against skin.

And outside, the green hummed its approval as two sentinels named Sandahl and Annith added theirs to their song as they faded into the forest…

AN: Wow – this was a hard one – and really long! I hope everyone that has been reading likes…Next up: An enemy repentant and the Woods People…in full glory. Please review…the Rabid Plot Bunnies are really getting thin…and they're threatening to eat my cats! D;-)!!


End file.
